History of Burthorpe and Taverley
Burthorpe is a militaristic town in Asgarnia. This page should serve as an archive of in-character history and any major events that the town of Burthorpe has experienced, as well as a list of known rulers from Burthorpian history. Lord Aro Kearal-Sicarius (Guild of the Empty Lord) *After finding an ancient amulet, Aro Sicarius is corrupted into a puppet of Zaros. *With Red Warlord, the former Lord of Buthorpe gone and Russia's Zamorakian Empire expanding, Aro and his Guild take Buthorpe. *The Heroes Guild is converted into a Zarosian Temple with the help of Mars Ares and the Castle becomes the Guild's headquarters. *Members of the guild have the option to live within Buthorpe. *Aro Sicarius is exiled from his family. He orders the Guild of kill as many Sicarius as possible. *Aro Sicarius is killed by Rai Sicarius through the Sicarius Mark and the Guild crumbles, leaving Buthorpe empty. King Kota (The Rovins) *The Rovins began to inhabit Burthorpe shortly after the Sicarius Wars came to a close. *They had an alliance with the Ignis Family of Taverley. *Due to Jedi Rovin's high position in the White Knights of Falador the Rovins maintained the healthy relations with Falador as well. *A few months into this reign Danny Rovin was kidnapped in Falador. His rescue led up to the event known as the "Rystar Rebellion". During this war Katsu Ignis was labeled killed in action(K.I.A.). In his will Taverley was given to the Rovins. After the Rystar Rebellion thte Rovins once again enjoyed their peace. In this period they appeared to grow close to the famous Mahjarrat; Zenthos. *One day a new Rovin known as Katsu Rovin brought in ambassadors to meet with King Kota Rovin I. Few words were said in the meeting but from the events that occured afterwards, the meeting didn't go well. The ambassadors were Kinshra; after the meeting they seized Taverley for their own. The resulting battle was between the Rovins and their allies(Zenthos, the Order of Wizards, and the Opekun(Remnants of the Rystars)). In the battle an original Rovin founder, Jack Rovin was slain by a mighty shade. The battle ended with a stalemate on the Burthorpe/Taverley border. Afterwards Prince Cliff Rovin signed a treaty with the Kinshra's Baroness to ensure Asgarnia's success in the north. *The treaty did not last long. A few weeks later a group known as Dark Moon killed Wolf Rovin, the estranged son of Kota Rovin. For three days and nights they layed siege to the castle. Upon finally entering it the castle exploded sending debris across Burthorpe. During the chaos the Kinshra marched upon Burthorpe and declared it their own. The Rovins, seen as the reason for this explosion were exiled from Asgarnia. Their reign over the north had finally come to an end. The Kinshra The Kinshra took power from the Rovins, to expand their borders. They now ruled over Burthorpe, Taverley, Lumbridge and their outposts throughout Asgarnia. Soon after taking power, Dark Moon attempted to invade from the west. The Kinshra, along with the Holy Asgarnian Empire fought back, and were successful. Dark Moon would not reign over Burthorpe that day. Soon after the attack, the Holy Asgarnian Empire demanded they surrendered their land. They had a choice, give up their land, or be exterminated. They're still around today, so they took the peaceful route. Emperor Joseph (Holy Asgarnian Empire) Under Emperor Joseph, the Empire was thriving! Most of Asgarnia conquered by the Holy Asgarnian Empire, except Burthorpe and Taverley. The Kinshra held Burthorpe and Taverley after taking it from the Rovins, but for how long? Joseph had aided the Kinshra in defence against the brutal Dark Moon savages, yet afterwards, it was unclear what happened. In days, the Kinshra were left with barely any land, as all of it was given to the HAE. What happened? Who knew? Well, here is what happened: The Empire required the Kinshra to give them their land, as it was for their conquest. Faced with war and extermination, the Kinshra chose the correct route, to give up their land. The Empire held it's land until the collapse of the Empire. Towards the end of the Imperial days, Emperor Joseph gave north Asgarnia, Burthorpe and Taverley to his most dedicated, decorated and loyal man; General Kaeso Del'Vair (who, ironically, later became a Kinshra Lord after aiding in the political defeat of the Kinshra). Lord Raine Murphy *Raine Murphy was given Burthorpe and Taverley as Joseph Adalhard began to disperse the lands under the Holy Asgarnian Empire. *Raine makes an alliance with the Vigilis Cruor after the fall of the empire. *He held the land for very little, and did nothing of significant importance with it. *He soon passed it on to a man who was amongst him as General rank in Holy Asgarnian Empire: Kaeso Del'Vair. Lord Kaeso Del'Vair Kaeso Del'Vair - The young Lord of Burthorpe. After a succesful military career within the HAE, Kaeso had accelerated himself to political heights unimagined. He was granted his wish of a seat in Burthorpe, and ruled it, and Taverlery, and the North of Asgarnia fairly. His lands were well looked after, the local populace was more than content. Harvests were good, and his bannermen were loyal. Kaeso was the first Lord of Burthorpe to truly take the fight to the Trolls. He campaigned with his men, sometimes not returning for months, deep into the heartlands of Troll Country. He drove the trolls back, forcing a sort of mutual, unspoken armistice when the trolls stopped coming out to fight him. He garrisoned the Death Plateau and surrounding areas, and his days as Lord were prosperous. But then something strange happened. One day, Johanna, his wife and only legal 'heir', and only through being married to him, found Kaeso disappeared. A hue and cry was raised, but the Lord of Burthorpe was nowhere to be seen. He would not return for many months, and at that, he returned blood thirsy, war hungry and Zamorakian. Nobody knows what exactly happened him, before his return as a Lord of the Kinshra Knights, but it's rumoured that he went mad, and became a pirate who set out to conquer time, with the use of a banana and a crew of monkies and pineapples. Queen Johanna Queen Johanna held the throne of Burthorpe-Taverley for quite some time. During her reign, she saw the lands of Northern Asgarnia and Avarrocka gained. Both of the regions were lost in the coming months after an ultimatum from some power-hungry southrons. Other than this, her reign was not known for very much other than several reforms in the law systems, repairs of defenses against the trolls, and increased freedom amongst the serfs. Not too long ago, The Queen fled from Burthorpe-Taverley with the encroaching forces of the tyrant, Wolf Acuz. This bloodthirsty warlord defeated Burthorpe and her allies' forces in one decisive battle, collectively ending the reign of Queen Johanna. She currently resides in political exile in Miscellania. - A quick entry on the recent affairs of the state of Burthorpe under Queen Johanna, chronicled by former state-historian, Nosla Ydaraf. The Rebel Diarchy *The Rebel Commanders Wolf Acuz and Emyris Bayne seat themselves as the Lords of Burthorpe. *Their reign lasts for two days, and is marked by a constant war with the Claws and the Order of the Equilibrium. *After two days of fighting, peace terms are settled upon, however it is outlined that a single King must be elected, and Wolf Acuz not allowed to hold any high offices. *The Council (the interim government) hold an election, electing local merchant Varis Knives as King. King Varis *Varis Knives begins his reign by reorganizing the government into the Ministry, Isaac Alvaro becomes the Prime Minister, with four other Ministers appointed. *Varis' first days are largly comprised of defeating challengers to the Throne. *The White Wolf Research Institute is founded. *The Royal Burthorpian Army is founded *Port Sarim and Rimmington defect from Falador into Burthorpe. *Burthorpe secures a major military alliance with Kandarin, earning legitimacy as a state. *Taverley is annexed by Burthorpe under pressure to secure routes to the southern lands. *Other projects are started and alliances made, Knives works quickly to build up Burthorpe's capabilities, some suspect large funding coming from Varis' personal wealth. *Isaac Alvaro is executed on charges of attempted murder and subversion, after he is found guilty of building factions against the Crown. *Around this time Varis is adopted into the Ryder family, his changing from "Knives" To "Ryder". *The Baron of Sarim is assassinated. Having reasons to suspect the involvement of several individuals that reside within Falador, spies are sent to investigate and quickly return with positive reports of intrigue. Burthorpe and Kandarin declare war on several individuals located in Falador and dethrone King Axareas in the One-Day War. *Burthorpe joins The Crusade on Falador, the Burthorpian troops led into battle personally by King Varis. The first major conflict takes place at Ice Mountain, which saw a crushing defeat for the Zamorakians. The Burthorpian Flag flies above the mountain to this day, beside the Asgarnian one. *Falador is given to Amara Concendo, a friend of Varis, and Falador effectively reunifys with Burthorpe to form Asgarnia once again. Varis Ryder is proclaimed King of Asgarnia. *Varis takes the name "Grey" in place of his former surname "Ryder". *The Worshipers eventually learn of the Allied Forces. Varis signs off on a ceasefire with the Worshippers of the Dragonkin, ending the hostilities with Misthalin. The conditions of the terms see Draynor annexed by Asgarnia and occupied by Allied Forces. *Falador is eventually given to the Grey Family, and Varis moves the capital to Falador, Prince Galastus takes over rule in Burthorpe. Crown Prince Galastus Valiesin *Galastus, son of Varis, takes up the Principality of West Asgarnia, holding authority over both the fiefs of Burthorpe and Taverley. *His reign was short in Burthorpe. The two things he accomplished the most was improving the defences and artillery of the city, and creating the title Warden of Taverley, given to the protector of the druidic village. Tom (Valiesin passed the character Galastus to Tom) *Galastus began conspiring with the Kinshra Lords, most prominantly the former Lord of Burthorpe, Kaeso Del'Vair. *Galastus began to plot against his Kingly Father, and it was found out. He, along with the rest of the Lords of Asgarnia, were cast out when King Varis abdicated, granting all lands to Kandarin, and the Kandar occupation began. *It is known that Galastus fled to Kandarin, and rumoured he has been involved in one or several plots against the life of Emperor Joseph Adalhard. King Oliver (Eastmarch) *Upon the gifting of Asgarnia to Kandarin by Varis, King Oliver, Prince Vectis and Kandarin declared that they would "Choose a suitable King for Asgarnia, but the lands of Burthorpe and Taverley would remain Kandar lands, so that Asgarnia may never trouble Kandarin's borders and they may keep a close eye on Asgarnian politics from within the geographical region". *Not after long, Taverthorpe (The region of Burthorpe and Taverley) was declared a Principality, sworn to the Crown of Kandarin and granted to a Prince who would be loyal. Prince Philip (Eastmarch) *Prince Philip, along with his most noble wife, were granted the lands of Taverthorpe by HRH King Oliver of Kandarin, in return for ever lasting fealty. *Prince Philip was a weak Prince, and a worse General. Burthorpe was largely ruled by his General, Syse Kroy. *Since the days of Kaeso Del'Vair, the trolls had grown in strength, courage and stupidity. They began their attacks of Burthorpe once more. *Syse Kroy began to lead a campaign against them, once more pushing them back. She was not as succesful as the Lord Del'Vair, but she protected Burthorpe well. Xerxes Ellesar (Eastmarch) *Prince Philip, being a weak leader, was soon replaced by Xerxes Ellesar. *He kept up the retaliations against the troll threat, but nothing important occured during his reign. *After a few weeks, he relinquished his claim on Burthorpe to a group of Saradominists known only as "The Holy Crusade". Holy Asgarnian Empire See: Holy Asgarnian Empire. Recent White Knight Occupation With the abdication of Emperors Joseph Adalhard and the ascent of King Richard I Grosvenor to the throne of the Kingdom of Asgarnia, much displeasure has been spread. When King Richard I stripped all nobles of their titles, the White Knights of Asgarnia, displeased with the demand to swear fealty to one who was their own just days ago, and untrusting due to the murder of two Kinshra Lords presumably come to swear fealty, abandoned the White Knight Castle in Falador. *Lead by their Grandmaster, Trystan McElron, the White Knights left for Burthorpe. *Upon arrival, political things happened. Unclear as of yet, with Eastmarch being abandoned by the previous Duke and granted to the Crusade, and the absence of the Crusade, there is no sign that either Kandarin or the Crusade had any men stationed here (No matter what Roflguards either side would claim, meaning this is yet to be sorted out). *From the Fortress atop the hill, the Grand-master declared; "Men in White of Falador! I denounce you the right of 'Knight'. You are nothing more than plated men playing 'Knight', when your loyalties lie with a man that would betray the True White Knights! Impostors! Should anyone wish to become a true Knight of Asgarnia, one with true heart for her people and loyalties for their brothers and sisters, they will find us in Burthorpe and in secluded regions of Asgarnia. Not in Falador!". *This signified that the White Knights were now in open revolt, started by the Kinshra against the new King, and throwing Asgarnia further into a new Civil War. Marquess Alric (Westerland) *Alric did not do anything of great importance during his reign, he was a relatively quiet leader. *Alric establishes a trade alliance with Southern Asgarnia. *After Hayley's resignation and splitting Asgarnia into city states, Alric and Alexander with the help of Corvus Grey unify Westerland and Falador back into an empire. Lord Marshal Domovoi Shieldbreaker-Sicarius *Alric hands ownership over to Marshal Domovoi Sicarius, who gains control of both Taverley and Burthorpe. The two cities are also given their original names, and are no longer considered a singular, merged city. The former is now known as "The City-State of Burthorpe". *Domovoi enlists King Straton of Asgarnia to be his political adviser, and together they establish The Treaty of Burthorpe, in which an axis of cooperation is to be formed with the Kingdom of Asgarnia. Elder Orannis Sicarius is given the title of "Acting" Vice-Marshal, to assist the Lord Marshal in protecting and guiding the region in this time of political turbulence. The Armed Forces of the Burthorpian City-State are renamed "The Domini Legionem". *The Kingdom of Kandarin calls for the aid of the Kingdom of Asgarnia to propose a siege on Burthorpe. The White Knights and The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church accept the proposal and begin preparing to attack. After King Vectis Vekon betrays the Ryders, Asgarnia pulls out of the attack, leaving Kandarin and Yanille on their own against the Sicarius. *The Battle of Burthorpe and Taverley takes place, as a joint Kandar-Yanillian taskforce takes the region, at the expense of Burthorpe Castle being reduced to a crater. The Monvallian Republic The Republic of Monvallis is created by Chancellor Eden Syvian, and holds the land through several rulers. Chancellor Eden Syvian *Eden Syvian and his loyalists trade Yanille back to the Kingdom of Kandarin in return for the Burthorpe and Taverley region, which they create as the Republic of Monvallis. *Fill in Eden stuff here. *Eden Syvian visits Asgarnia and arranges a treaty with the order of the White Knights of Falador. Soon after, Sir Bool discovers that Monvallis also held friendly ties with the Black Knights and cancels the plans to sign a treaty with Monvallis. *The Republic of Monvallis goes to war with Kandarin, and a huge battle breaks out on White Wolf Mountain. About halfway through the battle, White Knight and Saradominist Warrior Monk reinforcements from Asgarnia arrive on the coast of Catherby. The forces of Kandarin and Asgarnia force the Monvallians to retreat from the mountain back to Burthorpe. *Soon, Chancellor Syvian passes the role of Consul Pixie Arven and Consul Maximus Blackwood Consul Pixie Arven and Consul Maximus Blackwood * After Chancellor Eden Syvian flees the city with his Praetorians laeving Senator Pixie Arven and friend Maximus Blackwood incharge of the city * Consul Blackwood takes over military reforms as Consul Arven does social reforms * The Legion is called back into the borders of the Republic * The Republic hosts the "Rebirth Ball" *Consul Blackwood flees from the city due to unknown reasons to never be seen again *Consul Arven steps down and hands the republic to Nolfavrell, who works with Varis Grey to establish the Kingdom of Anglia. Kingdom of Anglia Nolfavrell Reliquia, Duke of Burthorpe *Soon after getting his hands on the Monvallian Chancellery, he disbands the Monvallian Republic in order to form the Kingdom of Anglia with Varis Grey, Earl of Rimmington. *Duke Nolfavrell soon chooses to abdicate, the lands remaining in crown commission until the end of Varis' reign as King of Anglia. Caradoc Godwin, Duke of Burthorpe *Varis' successor on the Anglian throne, Corvus, appoints Caradoc Godwin, younger brother of the late Magnus, to the Duchy of Burthorpe. *Lord Ormond Del'Vair, Earl of Vairton is introduced into the Duchy and appointed as Earl of Taverley, along with the title Earl of Vairton being upgraded to Marcher Lord of Corvick. *Duke Caradoc weds Maria Le'Gaunt in a small private ceremony. *With the call to arms issued, the Imperial Guard are stretched further due to troop support being cut for difficult wars. *Disgruntled, Caradoc leads a movement within the Kingdom's nobility, issuing a letter of demands to King Corvus to abdicate. *Corvus is successfully removed, Caradoc seemingly being the top candidate to replace him as King of Anglia. *Godric Grey, Patriarch of House Grey, enforces the dynastic law requiring an heir of Greyblood for the throne of Anglia, denying Caradoc his attempt to claim the Throne. Godric would instead crown his cousin Edward Aren-Grey King of Anglia, nephew of Varis Grey. *Caradoc leaves Anglia on a self-imposed exile, Burthorpe falls to Edward by default. Edward Aren-Grey, King of Anglia, First Emperor of Argrevia *Edward rules as King of Anglia from the new Fort Varisia, built in honor of King Varis. *Edward's rise to the throne of Anglia seals the united alliance of House Grey and House Aren, forming a powerful bond of families. *Over time, Kandarin collapses to the west. House Aren forms the Kingdom of Arenvale from Yanille after ceding from the Empire of Gielinor. Later on, Varian Grey, son of Varis Grey, would inheirit the now independant Kingdom of Camelot through his mother's claim. This created a vast international realm united by strong family ties, and finally became united as the Empire of Argrevia, a united Aren-Grey union of Kings. Edward Aren-Grey is crowned the First Emperor. Burthorpe valley becomes the captial of the Empire. *Edward Aren-Grey declares a holy crusade on Morytania. A great holy army gathering in Misthalin before marching across the River Salve. During the Crusade, Argrevian forces deploy a new and terrible weapon, the Arcane Crucible. The crusaders manage to seige the Slayer Tower in northern Morytania. The Morytanian forces launched a devestating counter attack against the Crusade, felling many of the Crusaders. Edward Aren-Grey activates the omega sequence of the Arcane Crucible, setting off a chain reaction of powerful waves of pure arcane energy. The north-west corner of Morytania is burned of all organic life, killing Edward in the process. Godric Grey, King of Anglia, High King of Kandarin, Second Emperor of Agrevia *Godric Grey ascends as the Fourth King of Anglia after the death of Edward. All of Argrevia goes into mourning as the news spreads across the globe. In a solemn conferance, Godric is unanimously elected as the next Emperor of Argrevia. Ormond Del'Vair, King of Anglia, Third Emperor of Argrevia * After Godric Grey is captured by the Anti-Imperial Kandar Forces, Ormond assumes his position as Fifth King of Anglia and Third Emperor of Agrevia, as was his right as Tanist Prince. * He crowns himself with a bronze circlet, bearing a single ruby, as Oskar I Octavian. * To appease the Kandar anti-Imperial Confederates, and because the empire was truly shattered, Oskar I Octavian's first and final act as Emperor was to formally abolish his and his cousins, Edward Aren-Grey and Godric Grey,'s creation - The Argrevian Empire. * Ormond/Oskar amasses an army of White Knights, Kinshra Knights and local Anglian and Sarimian levies. * The Faladian Peace Talks, prompted by mutual desires of peace, began and ended well, with the Kandars withdrawing from Asgarnia. Ormond, commanding the trust of the White Knights of Falador, was set to be elected King of all Asgarnia. * However, Ormond, having left some Kinshra feeling betrayed (as he was a former Kinshra himself, but had sided with the White Knights to gain his crown), is assassinated in the streets of Falador. The King of Anglia and Prince-Consort of Misthalin was dead. * Varian Grey, Ormond's chosen successor, is voted in and sworn as the King of Asgarnia, following Ormond's death. * Thus ends the history of the Kingdom of Anglia, consumed by its predecessor and de jure superior, the Kingdom of Asgarnia. Duchy of Anglia Duchess Isla Grey * After Varian Grey is made King of Asgarnia, all of Asgarnia becomes united once more under a single banner * His sister, Isla Grey is made the Duchess, thus not stopping the Grey Bloodline * Isla Grey marries the White Knight Grandmaster Misha * Please fill in stuff about Isla rule Category:POC Category:In-Character History Category:Location Category:Asgarnia